User talk:Rhavkin
Archive 1 Re:Gazelleman Idaten isn't his name, it's just a Japanese figure of speech. The last page on Jaimini's Box explains this, and MS just uses "I run like the wind". 11:05, August 17, 2018 (UTC) I'm not suggesting that Gazelleman is his actual name, it's obviously an alias like Batman. But Gazelleman isn't stating that his name is Idaten, he's just boasting about his speed. 11:52, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Chapter 914 Hey it's been over a week do you think you can fill out the Long Summary of the Chapter 914 page?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:15, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much MUCH LOVE >v< PEACE!!!!--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:12, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Cooks So I think using talk page is easier. So what I meant was that the original Manga image of Cook 10 (The guy with mustache, flat nose, and hair to the side of his head), is the same as Cook 4. This is because they appear in the anime in the same scene with a mustache and without a mustache. In the manga, it looked like a mouth, but it might have been a mustache, because the anime shows him with a mustache. I already changed the image of Cook 4 to reflect this. Furthermore, I think the image that you just uploaded with the cook with whiskers and pointy ears is just Cook 5, because if you compare the manga image to that one, it looks similar so I think anime mistake. But until we find the last cook in the anime, I think we should keep the whiskered one then. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 21:42, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Re:Gala's VA I wouldn't know. My guess would be Arai since Gala spoke after the bunny ears guy. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:20, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Help Can you tell me how you edit those templates with the dates?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:07, September 13, 2018 (UTC) re:Vivre Card References Frankly, it's hard to tell how the data-books are canon compared to the more definite manga and SBS. We'd better have multiple sources, so if one falters, we can refer to another to back it up. But if we were to use only one source (as you said, Vivre Card), then it'd be better to at least open a forum first. 07:07, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Re:Straw Hats Misc The point of the Misc. section is to note themes and numbers that have officially been put into the manga or SBS. Zoro's Sabaody numbering system counts for that. If Jinbe is officially considered part of the crew, then Oda will definitely include his stats (just like he did with Vivi not too long ago). Otherwise it's pointless to add things about Jinbe that haven't been solidified in the SBS. He was never given a specific animal theme as a Straw Hat member. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:36, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Re:Time Traveling Until we get a clear picture of the timeline, we pretty much have to take Kin'emon's words at face value. There's no reason to think that they spent a year in the present day. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:02, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Ruby Forum:Tabbers and html ruby SeaTerror (talk) 10:49, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Momonosuke I tried to edit Momonosuke’s article based on what you told me in World Timeline. However, someone changed it back to say he was born 28 years ago. I don’t know what to do about this. OishiLover75 (talk) 11:39, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Re:New template As ST linked above, the wiki decided not to use the template in the past. I suggest creating a new forum if you want to bring it up for consideration again. 15:11, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Binge After the recent edit from SeaTerror don't you think it's worth a re-discussion for a annual binge?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:25, October 3, 2018 (UTC) I think it can we just need to tweak the setup. It's not just fandom users who can partake but other users who visit this wikia often that have the skills to fill those pages. That image had been out for a decade and no one bothered to name the difference between the flashback and the event itself, an annual binge would help spot more of these both the manga and the anime even the magazine and tankōbon.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:14, October 3, 2018 (UTC) If you know about The Simpsons marathons on FXX, in what I assume is America where you are, you can see how a binge could help jog your memory on what you didn't remember happen but did. The order and how long or short the binge is can help on what subject it is that needs update or added info that's been missing. The binges can be at certain times of the month or the week, the wikia project can decide what those times could be. These are just some of the things the binge could do for this wikia.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:01, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Still, after the way I described it this time, do think other users will change there minds?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:06, October 3, 2018 (UTC) The number of Charlotte Children on the BMP page Are you sure it's not 65? I counted and the gallery has 65 children not 70, who are the missing 5?Opera298 (talk) 10:00, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Spin-Offs I need help translating material related to the spin-off pages Kaido created can you translate or know a user that can? I have the links to what needs translating, if you can help just tell me yes or no?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:28, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Re:Confirm Users who make time to add entries should also make time to add sources to said entries for reference, its become a real problem.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 08:22, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Maybe, but if you look at it there still pages without references despite the fact that they've been around for years and Mythbusters who, in hindsight, need a source as to why the myth has been debunked by today not to mention there should be a new policy where by byte size if a page isn't big enough it should merge into a bigger page, along with other pages of a similar topic, until it has enough bytes to be its own page.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:20, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Delete won't do anything because another user will likely agree with that entry but will not know how, or care, to make a reference when adding it back. Remembering the reference could be easier if we can set up a binge and if they have binges where you are, you will more or less know that I don't mean all at once.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:00, January 22, 2019 (UTC) By some within the community, not the whole it's just a matter of letting other users know of the idea and seeing if they will agree to a poll, or what have you, on how the annual binge should be managed.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:28, January 22, 2019 (UTC) There are some others who have voiced there thoughts and given them replies just haven heard back from them snice.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:19, January 22, 2019 (UTC) It's not just me, or the other users I mentioned, that has to make this work. It's also users like you, Kaido, Hana, Noland, Nightmare or any user that can write long summaries, or whatever method they use, to be made aware of this idea on how to solve the stub problem. Plus this could bring back the time-stamp, or DVD chapters I think for non-episodes, thought that was brought up for the Reference template.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 12:48, January 22, 2019 (UTC) A few things I know about you, Rhavkin, your female and you live outside the U.S. but so you know I also like Ladybug too.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:06, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Users have been writing entries for years and very little of them, or any user shortly after said entry, make the reference. Speaking of references panels should also be part of the template as well seeing as how episodes don't stop at the, or even have the whole, page some of the time. I've been checking on groves for over a week, if you think there any I miss feel free yourself because I made references for all of them and added to the Sabaody Archipelago page myself.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:43, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Re:Do the work The problem is not just me but other users who make entries without adding a reference both before and after said entry is added. When I make an entry I want to make sure I add the reference. Part of the research could be solved if an "Appearances" section was added for the wikia. While I have you another problem that could be solved is adding a gallery to the Anime and Manga Differences section on media pages as to why the Manga images are used and not the Anime.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:59, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Can you count how many times Den Den Mushi appeared in media and how easy it is to research them?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:53, February 25, 2019 (UTC) One, as far as I know the level of protection is different between users and Two from your messages you seemed to know what to add.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:39, February 25, 2019 (UTC) In the end it's both our fault.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:33, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Mostly see first January 22 entry.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:11, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Shouldn't just be me when you ask about how to use a template, but also the user who makes a new entry.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:24, April 13, 2019 (UTC) If I could write long summaries without further tweaking, all kinds of media pages would be filled. The confirm tag is used from Wikitext shortcuts so instead of calling on it add the reference.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:49, April 13, 2019 (UTC) I don't know about you but I have all the volumes that came out so far from VIZ on one shelf, double row, and I want to keep them in as good condition as possible. The chapters I read online, for all I know, are from pirated sites. One I particularly like are the scans from Manga Stream. I know doing a binge doesn't happened in a day or a month but having it done as a series of marathons, each covering a certain theme/topic like The Simpsons marathons I mentioned above, users would have a friendly reminder of what they forgot and update pages that are either stubs or outdated due to recent wikia changes. It would've also helped with my project last year. As for the template, I would like to change it to also include panels, time-stamps and somehow walkthrough sections (for games).--Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:01, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Remembering to add references to quotes is also a problem.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:07, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Would it matter that I don't have time to find the reference, such as low DVR space or catching up on Marvel Cinematic Universe before Endgame comes out, would you stop trying to press me then?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:30, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Better than letting the status quo be to have no references and not shout so other users take notice. When you have the time you can add the reference and not just the reference for the new release.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:51, April 13, 2019 (UTC) One it can be a community thing and another how about we take this to discord?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:19, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Some things are time sensitive and it's not great to see edit count go up because of messages.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:35, April 13, 2019 (UTC) If your schoolwork and scholarship were important you stop this argument and when you have the time make the reference.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:58, April 13, 2019 (UTC) The one with the audacity is the one who spot a confirm tag and may know the reference but still not add it.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:47, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Well it takes one to know one.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:53, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Vivre Card List Edit Sorry to contact you like this, this is about the edit revert on list of cards for Vivre Card. As someone who has all the packs, the covers do post every character that appears in them (the only exception being the Impel Down pack, but they gave advanced notice about the Fake Straw Hats appearing in it). Also the EX card for that pack will be for the Summit War saga since the last one finished the Sabaody Archipelago arc and began the Amazon Lily arc, the next one will continue the latter and possibly the Impel Down arc. Vincent Dawn (talk) 20:46, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Okay I can go with that. About the second thing though, I'm not really an expert when it comes to cropping images out of other images or enhancing them to match this site's standards for images. Also the bounty posters on the cards are quite small so it would be difficult to make them bigger without them looking below standards. Vincent Dawn (talk) 21:35, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Sorry to bring this up again, but do you have a source that Hammond and Gyro are part of the pack. Because while they were reported early on (on a fan forum, at least to me) this was from a black and white ad from WSJ that is difficult to make out due it size of the covers on the ad and it being grainy. The ad did clearly state that there would be skill cards for Zoro and Sanji. So with the characters on the cover being 13 plus the two skill cards and the EX card, leaves no room for them. And while the Whitebeard EX card might seem like an exception the characters featured on it (with the exception of Thatch, although he did appear in the Marineford arc) made their debut in the Summit War saga and I doubt they'll make an exception and skip over the Summit War EX card for one pack. It seems like characters should be added to the list if they are confirmed by retail sites like Amazon (despite getting Enel wrong for the first Skypiea pack), WSJ ads (and publications related to it), or the covers themselves. Vincent Dawn (talk) 05:32, January 26, 2019 (UTC) I don't think they're going to skip straight to the Fish-Man Island saga for the upcoming EX card, when the last Fish-Man Island pack was still covering characters from the Summit War saga. There is no concrete proof that are part of that pack and Redon has been wrong before when he said that Hatchan would be part of the Arlong Park pack, when it turns out he was part of the first Fish-Man Island pack: http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=49887&page=30&p=3938133&viewfull=1#post3938133 If that is the case than they should be removed from the list until the pack is released since it's only speculation and not actual confirmation. Vincent Dawn (talk) 19:15, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Kaido seems to have settled it, there are removed until the pack comes out. Vincent Dawn (talk) 22:15, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Scanlation Images Thank you very much for your warning. I did not know where to find the images of the Japanese version of the manga, and therefore I had to upload them with the deleted text. cdavymatias (talk) 17:29, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Spin-Offs Okay I have links for the recent spin-offs of One Piece can you help translate them so pages can be made on this wikia?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 12:02, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Can I at least show you the links first? Because I don't know your whole process.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 12:23, February 11, 2019 (UTC) I'm not sure yet how these two will help: *Link *Link but at least these two will give out how many chapters there been so far and when they were released: *Link *Link --Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:59, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Well, any good or not?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:06, February 15, 2019 (UTC) I'm still waiting.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:43, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Databooks How many databooks do you have access to?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:40, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Exactly what Vivre Cards gave us arcs names?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:43, February 24, 2019 (UTC) If there is an arc name on the back of each of them then where is the reference on said arc page? With Vivre Cards out now the infoboxes should reflect them and not just add categories that don't provide a reference.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:43, February 24, 2019 (UTC) And the infoboxes?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:17, February 24, 2019 (UTC) With the info the Vivre Card is giving now shouldn't the infoboxes reflect what's, including Character Profile, on them?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:26, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Re:Rgilbert That's cold Rhavkin, cold.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:28, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Re:Den Den Mushi Well, specifically for Den Den Mushi, every phrase that he has marked with actually does warrant the tag, because they should be referenced to avoid the possibility of having false claims on the page. I do not care for people who add the tag as opposed to looking for the reference themselves (especially those who never add references to begin with), but if there is no reference and no direct citation in the text the is necessary. I've unprotected Den Den Mushi and may look to reference the stuff when I have the time, but as of right now the tags that are there should only be removed if they are replaced with references. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:13, February 27, 2019 (UTC) As much more helpful as adding references instead of the confirm tag would be, he's not breaking any rules or disrupting the wiki. If he does things like replacing good references with Confirm, or putting Confirm on his own edits, then I would step in, but trying to get users to avoid using Confirm altogether is low on my priority list. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:21, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Re:Vivre Card They only list sagas, with Summit War as Marineford and arcs after Fish-Man Island as there own sagas. You still haven't explained why Library of Ohara is not apart of General Content Sites.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:16, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Re:SBS 92 Headers Done. 22:27, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Re:Kaido's hybrid form Not consistent, Marco keeps his tattoo for example. 19:38, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Admin Nomination Dunno if you've seen it, you've been nominated as an admin candidate by DragonEmeperor and haven't accepted nor rejected it yet. https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Forum:New_Administrator_2019 19:44, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Re:Admin Nominee Admins are in charge of the general management of the Wiki. Responsibilities include taking care of vandalism or disputes between users, as well as blocking users who have broken the rules. They also handle the approval of users for other roles such as content mod, chat mod, rollback. Then there's deleting/protecting pages, though those tasks are shared with content moderators. 18:33, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Categories Can you agree that there can at least be two entries before a category is made?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:13, March 31, 2019 (UTC) I mean like your Former G-5 Marines subcategory there can be another subcategory for something like Fleets.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:40, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Re:Real-World Events I think the pages can stand on their own. Tokyo One Piece Tower describes the location and fixed attractions but Live Attractions are proper stories like movies and other productions, just performed with live actors. The coverage is still a work-in-progess. 20:39, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Vivre Card Categories You wouldn't object to categories made on data from the Vivre Cards, particularly the data under Character Profile, not all just a couple that don't already have categories or lists. Lastly, there more Families/Clans then just the ones already listed right?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:46, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Just look at my edits for the next couple of days and don't let SeaTerror give much guff like with Prisoners, one of the problems I'm trying to discuss is on Grand Line Characters.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:14, April 5, 2019 (UTC) The project could go forward if give an opinion on this talk page.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:56, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Your opinion?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:10, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Edits I don't know what PC your looking at but it ain't right.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:44, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Chapters by Volume‎‎ I know its been a while here but there is more than categories being added: #Outdated infoboxes, updated. #Unneeded sections, removed. #Character appearances, reshuffled. #Cover pages, by type. after doing all that it's still not counted as a major edit, what could help finish the project is be able to use a bot so there wont be much guff.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:23, April 11, 2019 (UTC)